


“cas”

by SoutherNine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, M/M, Top Jung Sungchan, Top Kim Jungwoo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoutherNine/pseuds/SoutherNine
Summary: 郑成灿第一人称 pwp 三批
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	“cas”

那天晚上我从奶茶店拎着当天最后一袋垃圾出来时，正看见一辆车刹在巷口。车门打开，上面落下来一双破洞牛仔裤包裹着的长腿，我定睛一看，就认出来那是黄旭熙，他冲着车里面目狰狞地吼了几句，甩上车门，再看着它驶远。

留在原地的人兀自嘟囔了几句，指间的烟头砸在地上，火星四溅，他狠狠踹向墙根，然后冷静下来，捡起烟头，扔在旁边的垃圾桶里，紧一紧外套，向马路这边走来。我一惊，赶紧跑回店门口将挂在把手上的“closed”翻了个面，火速钻到前台后面，十秒后那个高大的身影自黑暗中靠近，两臂撑着台沿，“请问现在打烊了吗？”“没有，您需要些什么？”“啤酒，有没有？”

于是我们第一次搭上了话，甚至是在凌晨两点的打烊的奶茶店里，无厘头地面对面喝着啤酒，“或许...酒吧就在对面？”“烦死了，我现在不想去。”那里是Lucas“工作”的地方，Lucas是他做应召男的花名，从我注意到他开始——大概半个月之前，他就每天晚上都在和不同面孔从这间酒吧离开。

黄旭熙说话很不利索，见我面露难色，他告诉我自己是中国香港人，但是有泰国混血，所以长得比较那个，我没有注意过，只觉得他帅得惊人，浓眉大眼，小头长身，第一次看见就再也没有忘掉过。

“那你来韩国做什么啊？读书吗？”“不是，做模特，但他们一直不让我出道，我就——”他有些不自在地摸了摸鼻头，“因为我很缺钱。”“我有钱。”“啊？”他被我的直白给吓到了，“...你的意思是？”我也因为自己突如其来的轻浮而噤了声，有些惭愧地低下头去，又难以启齿。他换了一个不那么尴尬的重点：“但你不是一直在打工吗，我看到。”“这个连锁店是我家开的。”我又有了直视他眼睛的勇气。我很庆幸他没生气，不过他也是个心很大的人，下一句就问：“先确认一下，你是想跟我睡觉，而不是要做慈善对吧？”我郑重地点了点头。“你成年了吗？”“上个月刚满十八*。”他咬咬嘴唇，然后喉结以肉眼可见的频率抖了一下，“带身份证了吗？”“带了。”“你父母...没规定让你几点回家吧？”“他们都不在。”“那你要带我去开房还是——”

回家。这是我第一次领陌生人回家，竟然为了做这种事，光想到这一点，我的心跳就加速起来。“我先去洗澡吗？”我转过头去，黄旭熙正脱了外套挂在门口的衣帽架上，他里面只穿了一件黑色背心——难怪刚刚在电动车上瑟瑟发抖，我目光被他鼓起的胸部给吸引了去，只觉得他开口低沉，在我耳边都化作“嗡嗡”的扰声，把我心绪搅得越来越乱，有时又崩成一股很紧的绳，将我拉向他那边。我于是重重地倒了过去，牙齿与牙齿相碰撞地，同他接吻了。我没来得及像电影里演的那样护住他的后脑，他就惊得咬了一下我的舌尖，我眼眶立马烧了起来，忍着疼去找他湿软的舌头，企图得到一些安慰，他温柔地缠住了我。

津液交换到一半，就在我手忙脚乱地从他裤腰里扯出衣服下摆，要向胸口袭去之际，他喘着粗气挣开了我的吻：“先、先洗澡吧。”然后就一头蹿进了浴室里，出来时腰间裹了一块毛巾，趴在门边上，问：“你来洗吗？”我说洗啊，拿了衣服就过去，没想到他根本没有要走的意思，我拉裤链的手停在半路，“...你要一直待在这吗？”他咬了一下嘴唇，“可以吗？”我有点紧张，也不知道要说什么好了，裤头上的手停也不是动也不是，就这么愣着，他见我这样，也不为难我，走过来帮我，“你是第一次吗？”他蹲下去脱了我的裤子，这样的体位很难让我不想歪，我支支吾吾了老半天没能寻思出问题的答案，黄旭熙笑着说：“也是，你长得那么帅，在学校里一定很受欢迎吧。”说着他站起来，取下花洒对着我的身体淋，温度颇高的热水“哗啦啦”浇在我胸口上，我只觉得面上蒸得难受，就按下他的手臂，说：“我还是自己来吧。”他顺从地将花洒交到了我手中，凑过来吻我的侧颈，“你想不想在浴室里做？”

我心里像通过一阵电流一样，被他的声音震得浑身酥麻，脑袋里“噼里啪啦”地开着花。我搂住他的腰，激烈地跟他接吻，我们两个人勃起的性器顶在一起，都没人伸手去抚慰一下，只顾着掐对方的腰，像要把彼此揉进自己的身体里一样。“你是...你要上我还是、让我上你？”

我停了下来，看他踌躇的眸子，“你都可以吗？”他避开了我的眼神，说：“一般来说是这样...”“那你做哪一方比较多？”我一边说一边咬他胸前的肉，叼起来一小块，他吃痛得抽气，“少废话...快点做。”他有些粗暴地推开了我的脑袋，问我有没有润滑剂，我说没有，这种东西我怎么会有，你没有吗？他瞪了我一眼，让我去他包里拿，拿来以后他往手心倒了很多，让我不要看。说实话，我也不好意思看，就听话地把眼睛闭上了，他另一只手把我拉过去，贴在一起接吻，“你摸摸...”他牵着我，我的手探入了一片湿热的峡谷，指间抵在洞口拨弄，他咬着下唇闷哼着，用湿滑的手把我更摁下去一些，我的手指就操了进去。

我其实还是个处男，我没说。我只和别人亲过嘴，男的也有，女的也有，不过我一发现自己是同性恋以后，就不再祸害其他女孩子了。我只插了一根手指头进去，他就说可以了，我刚刚已经弄好了，语气很不耐烦的样子，可我一直勾着手指在里面扣挖，他难受得皱眉，在我肩膀上哼哼唧唧的，像一只小狗，他说：  
“不要找了，你先进来，我告诉你在哪。”

我听话地抽了出来，他转过身去面朝着墙壁，手伸到后面扶着我的东西，往自己身上带。我心说黄旭熙这伺候得也太到位了，我一点体验感都没有，反而觉得是他在嫖我，就握着他的手腕，比他动作更快地顶了进去。

“操...”他用额头狠狠抵住了墙面，攥拳扶着旁边的皂台，身体还没有完全放松。太紧了，我没有马上被他夹射实在是万幸，爽得我一句话都说不出来，看他难受的样子也不敢盲目抽插，可他嘤咛两下便开始自己慢慢扭动腰部，我从这个视角看过去别提有多色情，他小麦色的宽背骤缩，窄臀之间与我的交合之处泛着淡淡的水光，像两瓣湿滑的牡蛎，正开开合合地迎接着我。

“疼吗？”我问，凑过去看他的脸，他睁开眼睛瞟了我一眼，说：“不疼...你动吧。”我两只手扣住他的腰，就很不客气地干了起来。他被我又推又拉的，上半身直往墙上撞，我手摸向前面抚上他翘起的性器，已经硬得流水了，像在捉一根鳗鱼，“你想不想射？”我问他，顺手把玩了两下，他带着哭腔下来拦我，说不要，我想被你操射。

我眼睛一下就红了，低声骂了一句，一边揉着他肉感十足的臀瓣一边极用力地操弄，他的叫声大了起来，开始每一下都做出很大的反应。他咬住了自己的手指，呜咽着说顶到了，成灿、成灿...我被他叫得心里痒痒，想疼他想得不行，偏偏使坏地问：“在哪里？”我用头部在里面戳着，他骨节发白，喘得快要说不出话来，“cas哥，你说要告诉我的。”——在我叫他“cas”的那一刻，他流着泪射了出来。

后来我们又缠着到床上做了两次，每次都是他被我操射的，我现在敢肯定的是，他一定更喜欢做下面那个，最后两个人的嘴都快要亲肿了，才发现天都亮了、想起来要休息。

黄旭熙比我醒得早，而我是被他的手机吵醒的，电话打过来，我瞄了一眼，备注是“金廷祐”，估计是什么同事之类的，没有再理会，铃声不久便停了下来。我打算接着睡，平静却很快被打断，那个叫金廷祐的人在短短三分钟内打来了五通电话，我忍无可忍，按下接听键，“喂，黄旭熙现在不方便接电话，待会我让他给你打过去，行吗？”“开门。”“...你谁啊。”“黄旭熙在里面吧？你让我进去，我在里面等他。”“凭什么？”“我是他监护人*，我有权为他昨晚的所作所为进行批评教育，所以现在，你把门打开，我马上带他走。”我将信将疑地走到门口，透过猫眼打量门外那人的装束，白T恤大金表阿迪达斯串标裤，像个外出晨跑的富二代，手上除了手机没持有任何危险性物品。那人身形单薄、面容清秀，神情有些许不耐烦，我想这人是知道黄旭熙在外面陪睡觉的，也调整了一下姿态才开门，金廷祐急冲冲地把鞋甩在门口——我才发现他居然穿了一双拖鞋，所以要收回刚刚对他的形容，改为：外出买菜的富二代——就朝屋里走去。我见拦不住他，就跟在屁股后面，说：“他在楼上洗澡。”

男人止步于卧室门口，黄旭熙正裹着一身浴袍坐在床上擦头发，两人眼神交汇那一刻，我感觉空气中有什么东西被点燃，火药味烧到眉边。金廷祐颤抖着声音开口：“黄旭熙，你敢在我的眼皮子底下做这种事情？”黄旭熙的气势明显弱下去一层，是理亏心虚也是真的害怕，面前这个男人战栗的肩膀，好像迸发出一股巨大的怒火，把黄旭熙的气场都扰乱，“你怎么找过来的？你跟踪我？”“放屁，我要是跟踪你，我就不会让你上这张床！”“那你——你他妈往我手机里装东西？”金廷祐没有回答，黄旭熙难以置信地看着他，抄起手机就往这边砸，我才发现黄旭熙那只手上戴的那块表，和金廷祐的是同一款。

金廷祐没躲，手机砸到他下腹，他只向后鞠了一下，黄旭熙有点被他这股子劲吓到了，也不知道为什么就开始往床板后面缩，金廷祐应他的动作追过去，骑在了他身上。“你干什么，别在人家家里闹！”我突然觉得自己的存在有些不合时宜，想着转身去弄个早饭给他俩也好过留在这里看活春宫，谁知金廷祐一嗓子“别走，看着”吼住了我，“你他妈疯了！”黄旭熙在他身下挣扎，我真想不到他们的力量竟然势均力敌，或许还是黄旭熙更胜一筹，但我定睛一看，见金廷祐是有眼泪流下来的，表情委屈得不行，几乎像在撒娇，黄旭熙立马招架不住，挣扎的力度以肉眼可见的程度弱了下来。他让金廷祐凑上去亲他的嘴，手也容许他解开了腰间的系带，宽大的白袍像牛奶一样从他古铜色的肌肤上浇灌而下。从他腿间那根东西现在的状态说来，不难看出，他已经硬了，金廷祐还不停在他身上煽风点火，惹得他气喘吁吁。

“把门关上。”金廷祐说。“你他妈——你、你还反客为主了？嘶...你强上老子，还讲究个屁，他家里又没人！”金廷祐的手在下面运动着，掐得黄旭熙讲话断断续续，我还是关门上了锁，然后也不知道是精虫上脑还是怎样，竟然敢脱了衣服走到床边，金廷祐淡淡地看着我，“你叫什么名字？”“关你屁事！”黄旭熙替我回答了。金廷祐不理他，阴森森的视线一直锁定着我，我也不想告诉他。“成年了吗？”“......”妈的，我看出来就这么像未成年吗？“你一个晚上给他多少钱？”这个问题的答案我属实回答不上来，因为黄旭熙还没开口跟我要钱，做之前太急我也忘记问了，就导致了我现在一副“老子就不想理你”的模样在跟他进行眼神交流，但不得不说，姜还是老的辣，金廷祐一把抓住了我的下体，隔着薄薄一层睡裤，我咽下一句呻吟，“你挺大的，”金廷祐说，“还想做吗？”我看了一眼黄旭熙，他被金廷祐用手指伺候得目光都快涣散了，我感觉自己的东西在金廷祐手里弹了两下，“想。”

金廷祐脱了衣服裤子，其实并没有看起来那样单薄。他把手指从黄旭熙早昨晚就被我操软了的穴里抽出来，黄旭熙还恋恋不舍地扬颈脖向他讨了一个吻。金廷祐一边把T恤扔在地上，一边说：“既然这种事情都做得出来，那我再过分一点，你应该也能接受吧？

“黄旭熙，你出来玩的时候，试过双龙吗？”

“你他妈疯了吧...你要和别人一起上我？”金廷祐抬起黄旭熙的身子，坐在他后面，从他腋下伸过手来抱住他的胸，黄旭熙也没怎么挣扎，“试试呗？”

黄旭熙嘴巴一瘪，眼泪大颗大颗地掉，他失了智一样的摇头，又费劲地朝后面去够金廷祐的嘴，金廷祐在他脸上亲了一下，下面的手掰开黄旭熙的大腿，勾住他腿弯拽起他的下半身，让自己的阴茎对准黄旭熙的穴口，就猛地将他放了下来。黄旭熙一下被插到底，发出近乎凄惨的呻吟，罪魁祸首安抚性地揉着他的肚子，也不是冲着我说了一句：“来吧。”

我有点发怯地跪了过去，一手撸着黄旭熙的阴茎让他放松，一手撸着自己的在他大腿根部磨蹭，“可以吗？”我小声地问，黄旭熙无助地看着我，倒也没有拒绝，伸手下去摸了摸自己被金廷祐填得满满当当的那处，险些又要哭，但嘴上还不服软，“金廷祐我操你妈的...”

我知道为什么旭熙哥一开始见到这个爱哭又爱撒娇的男人时候会害怕了，因为他真的是个禽兽。他扣住黄旭熙的手背，从他指缝间探出一根手指，就这这个姿势插进了他下面的洞里，黄旭熙往后抽了一下，金廷祐就抚着他汗津津的胸口安慰他，“你看，这不是还能进？”他调整了一下姿势，再次抬起黄旭熙的大腿，将二人交合的下体完全暴露在我眼前，方便我进去。这一黑一白两具肉体看得我头晕目眩，仅存的理智让我往那里浇了很多润滑剂，然后就扶着自己的东西抵了进去，黄旭熙疼得噤了声，像个被玩坏的娃娃一样垂着头发抖，金廷祐也不动了，挑起他的下巴跟他接吻。我昨晚就发现了，黄旭熙特别喜欢接吻：被撞疼了要接吻、被操舒服了要接吻、累了要接吻，哭了更要接吻……“cas哥，怎么这么可爱？”我喃喃地说，情不自禁地抽插起来。

“哥、哥...”我咬着黄旭熙的锁骨，在他脖子和胸口都留下暧昧的吻痕，金廷祐终于松开了他，他问黄旭熙：“你让他这么叫你的？”黄旭熙摇着头说没有。“叫我的名字，cas。”金廷祐软着嗓子说。

然后气氛就变得十分奇怪。明明是我在操黄旭熙，他嘴里却叫着别人的名字，“哥哥，也叫叫我吧...”我祈求着说，撒娇般蹭他侧颈。“不许叫，旭熙，不要叫。”我感觉其实黄旭熙是已经听不到我们说话了的，只是自己凭感觉一通乱喊，一会叫哥一会叫成灿，两个人的分量倒是都注意到了。他哭得眼睛红红的，腰上那头狮子已经有点变了形，模样也委委屈屈的。我满脑子都是好像没有早餐，真的会饿啊，一下又埋怨自己不是什么模特公司的小老板、或者混个经纪人、小助理当当，也能合情合理、随时随地与黄旭熙翻云覆雨。

黄旭熙很快就按着我的手臂高潮了，本来想给他一点时间休息，但金廷祐又哑着嗓子说：“继续”。黄旭熙听到这身体里又猛地抽了一下，把我吸得直冒冷汗，手移到他大腿根部，揉着让他缓缓，等他第二次射了以后，我也没坚持多久了。

金廷祐抽出来，他的鸡巴上还挂着我的精液，在穴口粘连出一条白丝，我看得有些燥热。他把黄旭熙抱在怀里，“旭熙，旭熙，不要睡，”他极其温柔地说，

“cas，跟我回家好不好？”

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *因为我是中国人所以我说十八岁成年就是十八岁成年（。）  
> *他骗人的


End file.
